The invention relates to a noise reduction system with motion detection for digitalized video signals including at least one memory, a filter, a correction circuit, an adder, and/or a subtractor.
DE-OS No. 3,309,715 discloses a noise reduction system which delays a television signal in a frame memory. The drawback here is the digital memory which must be designed for the size of a frame. DE-OS No. 3,121,599 describes the associated lowpass filter, hereinafter called filter. In this filter, all surrounding and adjacent pixels around an interfered-with pixel are included in the weighting. These are the adjacent pixels in the current line and the adjacent pixels from the preceding and subsequent lines.